


Someday (JC POV)

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post <i>Endgame</i> almost-drabbles in each of our CO's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday (JC POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright infringement intended, Paramount owns them (…if they were mine there would be no need to write fanfiction about them because there would be no UST and the ship would be filled with puppies, babies and the galaxy's largest bathtub.)

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**POV**   


By Gates Hepburn

 _  
**Kathryn**   
_

"Computer, increase illumination by ten percent," I say as the doors whoosh shut behind me.

In the corner of my eye I catch sight of the dining room table with my favorite mug sitting next to a peace rose.

I walk over to inspect it more closely finding the mug to be filled with a pleasant smelling herbal tea, now tepid but aromatic none the same.

After all of these years he's still trying to break me of my bad habits.

I make my way over to the bedroom, removing my uniform jacket and laying it over a chair.

I see him asleep in the bed and I think about how I almost lost him to my own stupidity, but now he's mine.

I rid myself of the rest of my clothes and I crawl into bed on the right, spooning up next to him. I feel his hand slip around and stop to rest possessively on my abdomen.

I know that he wishes (although we've never discussed it) to feel a child… our child grow there and maybe if we're lucky it already does.

"Someday…" I whisper as I join my hand with his on my belly, "someday, Chakotay. I promise you, you will be a father, one way or another."

I drift off to sleep, dreaming of the promise of our future.

* * *

 _  
**Chakotay**   
_

I hear the doors whoosh open and shut and her softly ask the computer to raise the lights.

I know in a moment she will find my latest attempt to break her of one of her bad habits.

Spirits, I love this woman, but god help me I'm not going to let her drink coffee before bed.

I hear her stop just inside the bedroom and I know that she's lost in thought and probably thinks I'm asleep.

Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking, what it was that she told herself to finally allow her to accept the love that was hers all along.

She has slipped into the bed beside me spooned up against my chest, as she snuggles against me I slide my hand to rest on her belly, one day I hope to feel it swollen with our child, but if that day never comes I will be content to love this woman alone, forever.

She places her hand on mine and I hear her whisper, "Someday…someday, Chakotay. I promise you, you will be a father, one way or another," she has read my mind; she never fails to amaze me.

I hold her tighter, content to sleep with Kathryn in my arms and to never let her go as we build the future of our dreams, together.

The End


End file.
